Nightmares
by kayellin
Summary: Clarke helps a boy when he has nightmares and Bellamy takes notice. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: EMPIRE

Clarke put a consoling hand on the side of the whimpering child's face as I watched from the background. It always hit me somewhere when she showed absolute compassion to someone she barely knew. The child's face was familiar and I wondered what he did to get locked up, I leaned forward—an unnatural concern for my partner settling in my bones. What if this kid was some type of psycho killer? "Clarke," I grabbed her arm, "What's wrong with him?"

She moved her head back and forth, those blue eyes sending a chill up my arm. "Nightmares." She said quietly, "You can go back to bed." Her voice indicated that she did not plan on going to sleep anytime soon. I crossed my arms defiantly, leaning back against the wall. "Or not. Why do you always do the opposite of what I say?" _Because it's fun._

"Nightmares about what?" I directed my question towards the boy, he leaned forward the freckles on his face being highlighted by the artificial light. His body was too close to Clarke for my liking. He looked around thirteen, probably fourteen at the oldest. I still worried for Clarke's safety even though I knew she was capable of taking care of herself, especially against the thin-shape of the boy.

"You don't have to answer that, Noah." Clarke swept back his hair carefully, "You don't have to go there again. You can stay with me tonight."

"Clarke—"

"I have the room, Bellamy. He shouldn't have to sleep alone." Her eyes darkened as she glared in my direction. She was daring me to do something about the decision she already made.

"You can stay with me." I told Noah, who turned his gaze to Clarke pleadingly. She continued to pet his hair as if he were a helpless child. No one was a child on the ground. They seemed to be having a conversation without saying anything.

She turned to look at me, "Can I stay, too?"

My mouth dropped open slightly and it took me a few moments to reply, "Yeah." I was supposed to sound like her staying the night was an inconvenience but instead, I sounded softer. It was something about the look in her eyes and the way that she asked me.

"We should go to bed. Are you ready to go to bed Noah?" Noah nodded and stood up from the floor of the metal room. Clarke brushed off her legs and looked at me. "Go get your things and meet us back at Bellamy's tent, okay?" If I were Noah, I would be highly pissed off with the way she was talking to him. The kid didn't even care—he seemed to like it. Noah walked lightly out of the drop ship and Clarke turned to me. "Are you sure it's okay if I stay…I'll make sure we're gone by morning but Noah has frequent nightmares. Before you ask why he's _here_ just know that Noah has a mental condition and he's more like a seven year old than fourteen. He means me no harm."

"Then why is he here?"

"His mother was floated because she was supplementing her income and he attacked a guard. He has the mentality of a child, he attacked with the fury of a confused child. He didn't mean to hurt anyone." She clearly had a bond to the child. I exhaled, looking at her.

"I suppose this isn't the first time, then?"

"Just the first time you heard the screaming." Clarke said. I was angry that she hadn't informed me on what was going on during her nights. I was upset that she kept this from me because we are supposed to be _partners. _We started to walk towards my tent and I rubbed my palms together nervously. She was the last person I ever expected to be taking back to my raggedy shelter in the dead of the night. Clarke was pure, everyone knew it. Everyone also knew that she had sex with Finn. How could they not? The fights were becoming quite vulgar between Raven, Finn, and Clarke. Hint: Clarke never said anything to start the fight, she only finished it.

If I hadn't had my fair share of fantasies about the girl I would never have—because she was the girl that I could never have—I wouldn't have been nervous at all. I was suddenly aware of her fair skin, how her shirt moved up and down her back as she walked in long strides towards my tent. I was suddenly aware that I wanted her to sleep in my bed with me—not sex, it didn't have to end it sex. I just wanted to feel her next to me for one night. She pulled back the flap to the tent and moved around. "I can take the floor with Noah." She said, turning to me with a blush running up her skin.

I had to bite back a smirk at the sight, "Don't be ridiculous, princess. We can share a bed without it being awkward."

She was easily defeated because she was tired but a part of me wanted to think she had the urge to sleep in my bed with me like I had an urge to sleep in a bed with her. Like most things, we probably a different viewpoint on what we wanted. "Can I sleep on this side?" She pointed to the side where Noah would rest on the floor.

"Of course."

She kicked off her shoes, watching me intently with her every action. She was waiting for me to tell her she was making herself too comfortable but I never did. "I would have brought my own blankets except I don't…never mind." I was going to ask her to elaborate but Noah walked in and her eyes brightened. It was a look he'd only seen on one another person—the look of a mother. She stood up and helped him spread his blankets on the ground for the maximum amount of comfort. She explained that she would be right next to him if he had another nightmare. "You can wake me up if you need me but try not to wake up Bellamy, okay?" I watched as she brought the kid's head forward, kissing his forehead before turning to me.

How did such a kind creature exist down here? How did someone see the shittiest things but have the ability to do the most compassionate things? I couldn't wrap my head around it. I couldn't wrap my head around her. Our fighting was different these days…a lot less name-calling and a lot more results that benefitted people. We were always looking for a compromise rather than a win for our own egos. It was more of a team effort, now…I wasn't really complaining although, occasionally, I wanted to _win _a fight.

She moved, settling down in my bed. I looked at her, a heavy sigh escaping my lips before I pulled my shirt over my head. She was about to say something but she bit back her words and looked away from me, the blush returning. I willed her to stop blushing like that—it put thoughts into my head that I shouldn't have.

It made me think about her naked—a dangerous train of thought. It made me think of what type of sexual partner she was—was she loud? Did she scratch, she seemed like the type to scratch or the type that liked to be scratched…it's always the ones with the virginal attitudes and the positions of power. I felt the familiar tug of my pants as I looked down at her, bare chested and aroused.

I moved swiftly into the bed, moving the blankets over both of our bodies. In my experience, I never liked to look deep into someone's eyes after having relations with them…and normally there wasn't any of _this _before having sex with them. She turned on her side, mimicking my position as I looked at her body. "I think we should have a hunting part assembled soon."

"This is your idea of pillow-talk, princess?" My chuckle caused her to blush a deeper red. She rolled her eyes but then I silenced myself and we were only looking at each other. Looking at each other like we'd been looking at each other all night.

"Your bed is comfortable."

"Don't get any ideas."

"I'll try." She said sarcastically, "I've never done this before…"

"Babysit?"

Clarke sighed, "Shared a bed with a half-naked man in the middle of the night."

"Does it make you nervous?"

"Yes."

"What about Finn?"

"That was a moment of weakness. It wasn't like this…not that this is anything but two people sharing a bed." Clarke let out a loud breath as she struggled to explain herself. That's when I turned recklessly impulsive. I placed my hand on her hip and brought her closer. She gasped in shock but she did not pull back. She moved closer to me, her breasts pushing against my chest. She stole a glance over her shoulder at Noah, who looked asleep—good enough for me. I leaned my head down to kiss her but she tilted her neck back. "Wait…wait until he snores."

I groaned, watching Noah with an intensity I was not familiar with. I was both grateful for his presence (because with him, Clarke would not be here) and annoyed that he was there because I could be getting some pretty hot tongue action if he wasn't. Eventually, he let out a light snore—a snore she most likely took as a sign to sleep normally. My hand slipped down her hip, onto her ass and brought her leg to wrap around me. She pressed herself tightly to my body as I leaned down to take her lips as mine. A soft whimper sent my blood pumping when it passed through her parted mouth.

I've never felt the fabled spark of electricity—it never felt like lightning was singing my bones or small jolts were pumping through my veins—but I felt the heat she supplied. I felt her warmth in her touch as she gripped my back and I felt the chemistry circling through my blood as her tongue met mine. Our arms fought as we desperately tried to grip other parts of each other and our kiss deepened to a point that I thought meant "no return."

In all actuallatiy, she had more self-control than me. She broke the kiss with an airy laugh. "I'm not having sex with you when he's in your tent."

"What?"

"Bellamy." She said as if she were appalled with my reaction, "We can't have sex. If he wakes up, it was traumatize him. I don't need him having nightmares about you jumping me."

"I could think of worse nightmares."

"What if…" She thought about it and shook her head. "It's probably best if we leave it right here. It's not like we'll ever share a bed again. This was just a reaction between two adults because of unaddressed tension."

"Well we should address that tension, then." I said. She couldn't just work me up and decide she didn't want it—well, she could. No means no and everything but still… "Maybe tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night." She agreed, "One time and we move on and we never talk about it again."

"If that's what you want."

"It will be."

"Fine." I laughed, "I think you'll change your mind but go ahead and set yourself up for failure."


	2. Chapter 2

"_When the morning came I can hear my name coming from your bed."—A Night to Remember by Betty Who_

Chapter 2:

I felt Clarke turn over beneath my arms as she climbed out of my bed to hold Noah's sobbing form. She brought his head up to her chest, letting her chin rest on his hair as she consoled him for the second time that night. She hummed a lullaby to him that I recognized as the one she hummed to Atom before mercifully killing him. I didn't realize my mouth was open until I went to talk and had to shut it. She was so damn amazing… I couldn't name another person, next to Octavia, that would do what she was doing. I certainly wouldn't be able to handle it after Charlotte. "Is he okay?" I asked in a whisper as the sobbing stopped and his eyes closed.

Clarke nodded, "This is why I didn't want to get carried away."

I nodded, now understanding what she was saying about earlier. Clarke set him down, tucking him in like she would do a small child and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She returned to me soon after. I held the blankets up for her to crawl under them and when she was pressed against me, I sighed. I was going to be completely exhausted tomorrow. "Do you have nightmares?"

"Often." She responded with a yawn, "I'm used to it. Does that make me crazy?"

"Aw, princess, you've always been crazy."

She swatted at me, taking the opportunity to move into me. Her nose poked at my skin as she nuzzled for warmth like a little animal. I moved a hand down her back as she returned to her previous state of light sleep. "Do you think they'll ever stop?"

"I don't know."

My words caused her to pull away from me and press a comforting kiss to my lips, and then the corner of my mouth and down to my neck. I let out a breathy groan as she pushed me onto my back and moved on top of me. "We can try to make them go away."

"We could, couldn't we?" I smirked out of habit but there was something about the way she spoke that made me weak. She pressed a wet kiss down my chest as she slipped down my body and I bowed out for her to get better access to my exposed skin. "Princess…you should be very careful."

"I'm always careful." She said, "I won't go too far."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about _me." _She was making me jump out of my skin and grow more erect that I already was. Her tongue traced down my abs before she started to move upward again. He closed my eyes, letting my head sink into my pillow while she placed more sloppy kisses down my skin. I was positive I was on fire. Her slow caresses were getting under my skin the way I wanted her under me. "Princess…" I groaned when she moved those wet little lips down the center of my body like fingers playing every key on the piano.

She moved back into the position she was in before she decided to get sexier than she was before. "I guess you'll dream about different things now, won't you?"

"I'm certainly going to try." My voice was slightly off-key as I struggled between arousal, annoyance, and sleepiness. How did the purest girl I knew become the most seductive because of a few bad dreams? I closed my eyes to tune out the fact she was next to me. It didn't work because she placed an arm across my body and wrapped her leg between mine. I put my arm around her shoulders and listened to her has she lulled me to sleep with her pretty voice.

If I wasn't already fucked—her next sentence sent me overboard. "I'm going to try to dream about you, too." My eyes automatically opened at her confession and I looked down at her bashful face.

"Tell me about it in the morning." I winked before kissing her forehead like she'd kissed Noah's, "Now go to sleep before you're completely exhausted."

"Right away King Bellamy."

"Okay Princess Smartass."

She giggled and shut her eyes, her head resting over my heart. Could she hear how fast it was beating? Could she fell the sudden shift in the mood around my tent? Were we only this far gone because it was late and our heads weren't working right or was this real?

I wanted it to be real. God, I needed it to be real and if the nightmares went away—I would need _her. _Because as much as she said she was used to them—I highly doubt one could be used to constant terror and sweat soaked dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I wasn't shocked to find that Clarke had abandoned me at some point in the early morning along with Noah. I could still smell her sweet skin, I could still hear the way she laughed…I could still taste her kiss on my lips. It was the first morning I'd woken up without the paralyzing sense of falling or dying in a dream. Although, I wish she stayed because my _want _for her was extremely evident after the dreams she practically forced into my mind.

A heavy sigh echoed throughout my tent and turned over to force a few more hours on myself. They did not come. What kind of vixen was she? Her hair falling down her shoulders like a blonde halo…her blue eyes sparkling orbs…her pale skin gorgeous—just gorgeous. It was her lips that drove me absolutely insane. I didn't know how hot they were until they were against mine.

I pushed myself out of the bed and headed towards the place I knew I would see her. There weren't many people walking around the camp. I exhaled before I stepped into the drop ship and saw her leaning against the table over some papers. I boldly moved over to her, pressing against her—firmly locking her between the table and my aching body. I moved the hair away from the back of her neck, kissing that spot sweetly before she pushed back into me longingly. "Let me tell you about my dream…" I whispered in her ear and she responded with an enchanted laugh.

"Did you have me pinned against a table or is this impromptu?" Her voice was higher than usual, a little breathy as well. My hand connected with her waist, circling her hip bone before I attempted to pull at her shirt. Her hands moved to grip the table expectantly as my thumbs moved to push into the small of her back.

"No table involved princess although, I wish I thought of it. This is quite…a turn on." I moved my mouth to her ear and nibbled tenderly until she moaned. "How about we make a few dreams come true?"

She nodded, removing her hands from the table and wiggling around to face me. I brought my lips to her and growled when she bit my lip. I pulled her up on the table, my hands gripping her ass while she wrapped a leg around me. Her fingers played with the hem of my shirt before I took the initiative to remove it myself. Her lips attacked mine with a ferocity I couldn't compare to anything. Her sharp tongue flicked along my neck and I groaned because I'd never thought it would be _her. _I never thought it would _her _sending this pleasure through me.

"Will you fuck me?" She asked candidly and I looked straight ahead at her because we were at equal height due to the table. She smirked back at me, "Right here?"

I nodded because there was nothing else that I could do. She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it in the direction of mine. I tugged at the button her pants, my fingers pulling down the tiny zipper. She released a moan as I pushed her stomach until she was on her back. I slipped the fabric over her hips and down her calves slowly, my eyes meeting hers with anticipation. Her skin was a glowing pink color but she was confident in her actions. She repositioned herself so her body was diagonal rather than barely on the table. I felt lightheaded as I unbuttoned and pulled off my own clothes. She looked away bashfully when I removed my boxers. I watched her hand trailed down her skin, stopping at the black bra on her skin.

That's when her eyes set that impish gaze on me and I melted. I can't remember the actions I took to climb on top of her and place my lips on hers once more. I slipped my tongue between her parted lips, driving her mouth to ecstasy as I inhaled the sweet and addicting nectar her circling tongue delivered. The sweeping, swirling motions of our tongues were far greater than the night before. Her fingers curled in my hair in a come-and-get-me manner. "Please…"

I murmured, "Wider." while my hand moved down to her ankle, wrapping her leg around my waist as I pressed against her heat—finally having the access I wanted. I couldn't help but move hard into her, a strangled "Fuck, Clarke…" falling from my lips as a soft cry of pleasure fell from her beautifully swollen mouth. She tightened her leg around me, causing me to glide upward inside of her. Her back arched with a longing I assumed was only from celibacy. I delved deeper into her with every push. Her hypnotic inability to lie still caused me to smile into the sensitive skin of her neck. It was a primal rhythm as old as love itself that made her slowly and provocatively rock against me.

Her mouth was open but she was stifling her moans. I placed my thumb on her lip, dragging to down before I reclaimed them as mine. Her hands moved to my back, lightly caressing me at first before I increased the force behind my thrusts. Her nails dug into my back and I was positive she was drawing blood but instead of stopping her, I let it happen and after the initial pain passed—I started to enjoy it. Her breathless, urgent gasps were filling my head as she whimpered and lifted her hips from the table to buck into mine.

She panted, _"Fuck…oh FUCK, Bellamy…that's... Don't stop."_

Her encouraging motions were sending me over the edge just like the air hitting the cuts on my back. "I wouldn't dream of it." She was twisting, obeying an instinct I didn't know she possessed. Her walls were tight against me and it was an exceptional feeling. She sucked in air through her teeth and moaned my name. I watched the black fabric of her bra push up and down as she attempted to control her breathing. We continued to move like that for a long time, grinding into each other like animals—pushing each other to the point of no return.

It was a frenzy of simultaneous explosions as harsh groans of masculine satisfaction exited my mouth. I was soaring over the edge, shaking violently with slamming climatic thrusts. She seemed to be reaching a crescendo herself underneath me. Our rhythmic convulsions were strong but almost drowned out by her unabashed cries—no, screams. We were done with one last final cry, the uninhibited scream of pleasure leaving her just as my body fell against hers in a sweaty embrace.

I wanted to lay there for a long time until her hands pushing against my chest reminded me that we were in one of the most travelled places of the camp. She quickly dressed, looking at me with wide eyes ever now again as I followed her actions and dressed. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "Well."

"Well." She parroted. "I can't believe—why did we do that?"

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" I asked, "That wasn't just good sex, Clarke. That was _great _sex. We could have been having _great_ sex all this time."

She shook her head, "That is never going to happen again, Bellamy. Ever. I can't do things like that…it's not right."

"Everyone else is doing it." I said, "You are probably the only person that thinks sex is bad."

"It's not bad." Clarke said, "You're my partner. There's a rule somewhere that says getting involved with your co-whatever is a bad idea. I don't break rules."

"You just did."

"But never again."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll see you around." I was slightly annoyed with Clarke as I exited the drop ship to see people were still sleeping soundly. The jackass in me wanted to wake everyone else up on account of my post-sex bliss and bad attitude thanks to her rejection.

"Son of a bitch." I groaned as I felt the stinging on my back.

It only took me seven minutes to realize I was now Clarke's bitch and there was nothing I could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I met her azure eyes from across the camp, my breath catching in my throat at the sight of her beautiful glow. Although, I imagined she didn't find the sweat pouring off her skin attractive the way I did. It was _hot _outside and my shirt was sticking to my skin, clinging to the open wounds on my back. The temperature of the day couldn't compare to how _hot _the marks on my sore skin were. I smirked at her, winking in her direction for her to open her mouth, closing it almost immediately. I mouthed, "Sexy."

To which she shook her head, blushing as she mouthed, "Not."

"Very."

Miller came up behind me, slapping my back as a greeting. I hissed, looking back at him before turning my attention towards Clarke. She curled a finger, motioning for me to come over to her. I followed her orders a little too quickly—why? Because one time between her legs and I was whipped. Sex with Clarke was addicting. She shuffled us a little bit away from the eyes of the people, pulling up my shirt from the back. "I got you good." Her sultry voice nearly caused me to shiver. "I might as well treat these."

Clarke failed to see how much of a rule breaker she actually was because the way she was turning me on should definitely be against any and all rules. Especially if there was a rule against us having sex _again. _She led me into the drop ship, her eyes looking around the room before she turned on the balls of her and pressed her lips to mine. They were like swollen, ripe plums as I suckled them, repeatedly capturing them in my mouth before her lips parted for me. One searching sweep with my tongue caused her to moan and break us apart. "What are you doing, princess?" My breathy question caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I was sitting around thinking—why the hell does he get to demonstrate his dream and I don't? That's not exactly gender equality is it?"

"You were thinking about it?"

"Oh yeah…" She trailed a sharp nail down the fabric of my shirt. I swallowed as I thought of her popping holes into the tattered cloth.

"Fuck." I said when she pushed her hand down my pants like a little minx. "I know you know what you're doing but I really don't think you know what you're getting _into._" She replied with her tongue, the sweet invasion was accepted. She danced and curled in my mouth and I wanted desperately to take charge of her but I remembered—I'm. Her. Bitch. Her silky fingers roamed down my length and I fidgeted. I watched the pink flush of arousal touch the usual places. It was comparable to her alabaster skin.

"You're incredibly hot." She whispered in my ear before she gripped me. I was extremely vulnerable under her hand. The view of her soft, curving flesh caused me to clear my throat. Her breast were a creamy white color and from my point of view, lush and magnificent. "You can touch me if you want…"

My motions felt unnatural as I moved a hand to cup her breast. _Come on…get it together, Bellamy. Sex is _your _thing. Not Clarke's forte. _I felt her breasts tighten when I got a hold of myself and her. She bit her lip and looked up at me. She was throbbing with as much need as I had underneath her hand.

Footsteps caused us to break apart, darting to different sides of the room. I breathed out a heavy breath, my eyes wider than they've ever been. I was so turned on…so fucking turned on. I looked down at my pants and tried to will away my hard on.

**Clarke:**

The thought of his sexy chest flooded my mind as footsteps echoed throughout the metal container. He was a lithe and powerful animal. His earth colored eyes would meet the oceans of my own and I felt like somehow we were metaphorically similar to the planet I'd always dreamed about living on. His hips were slightly narrow compared to his firm broad shoulders and it made him look completely fit and irresistible. The hard smoothness and irrefutable strength of his muscular thighs took control of my thoughts and I bit hard on my lip. My eyebrows furrowed when I heard Finn clear his throat. He addressed Bellamy with a, "Bellamy…why are you here?"

"Feline attacked my back. Want to see?"

"No!" I turned around quickly, "I mean no…you should keep those scratches covered. Don't want them to get _infected._" My threatening glare caused him to smirk and shrug. He didn't look like was leaving any time soon. I didn't blame him. I had all intentions of finishing what I started then cleansing myself of him.

Who the fuck was I kidding? Not even Bellamy, that's who.

"Right." Bellamy nodded, "Did you need something, Finn?"

"I need something from Clarke. Not you." I started biting my lip again as my eyes focused on Bellamy. The memory of our earlier moment floated through my blood. Libido is supposed to be _better _in the morning and now I had proof for that statement.

_Narrow waist, lean hips and long, muscular thighs… fuck. God, fuck me. _

I shook my head, failing to erase the inappropriate thoughts. I could see the rippling muscles of his firm smooth back in my mind as I clawed my way up and down his skin. His panting was replaying in my ears and my own screams were there too. "Get on with it!" I demanded Finn, getting a raised eyebrow response from Bellamy. I needed to have s_ex _and Finn was being an unintentional cock-block. His bronze skin and that taut, flat abdomen...

Bellamy's eyes captured mine and I parted my lips, "I was thinking about the guns—"

"The guns?" My voice was higher than it needed to be because Bellamy was winding me up like a fucking toy. Bellamy was getting pleasure out of it.

"Yes, the guns. It's dangerous to have them around." My eyes were on Bellamy's straining manhood, perfectly erect—perfectly capable of easing the trembling of my legs. I definitely wanted to accept him in me. I wanted to feel him bury himself deep in me… I thought my teeth might draw blood when Bellamy straightened himself up to walk out—or maybe fight…

"Can we talk about this later, Finn? I really have to _take care _of Bellamy right now." I emphasized 'take care' so Bellamy wouldn't leave. I needed him to stay and I needed him to give me what I deserved. "Seriously."

"Fine. I'll be by your tent later."

I just nodded my head to get him out of the drop ship. I practically ran into Bellamy's arms, only for him to slam me into the wall with a lot of force. "_Yes." _I said as his mouth left hot, moist kisses down my neck. "Right here, Bellamy…right here." I said, telling him to take me against the wall.

"Whatever you want, princess…but you aren't going to your tent tonight. You're coming to mine."

"Only if you promise to do me right, tonight." I moaned as he pushed his hand up my shirt and massaged my nipples. My fingers unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to his ankles with a smile. He groaned while I kicked my pants off and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck while he shoved himself into me. His rigid shaft going so deep in me that I nearly screamed on impact.

"Oh…" He panted heavily as he thrust, "I fucking promise to _fuck you _tonight."

Wanting became reality as his motions increased and we were bucking and arching and colliding in perfect rhythm. He was fast and frantic, and I can feel him move within me so well…so fucking amazing. I attempted to gyrate in slow, insistent circles. He responded the way I wanted him to, shallow breaths and warm, erratic expulsions into the skin of my neck. "Oh, _god yes…_fuck me, Bellamy Blake."

"Dammit…" He groaned, "Fuck princess, who knew you were an expert at talking dirty?"

"Only you."

My fingers balled up the cloth of his shirt I hadn't bothered to remove when he started to punctuated gasps. I bit into my lip as hard as I could, throwing my head back into the metal wall as he came. He kissed down the center of my neck when he was finished, lowering me to my feet after a few seconds. I dressed as quickly as I had last time. "Tonight, then?"

"Why settle for two when we could end it at three?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Clarke threw herself off my bed at the sound of someone's footsteps, her hands reaching for her jacket exposed in front of the bed before Miller walked in. I looked over at her delectable rose-tipped nipples. They were pink, hardly dark at all and hardening at the tips from our previous foreplay. She put a hand over her mouth to conceal her breathing and hide her presence. Miller mumbled something about promiscuity before he launched into a small speech, "Finn is fucking freaking out. He's kicking things over, trying to rally people against guns." Miller exhaled, "Who the fuck is by the bed, Bellamy? Who are you looking at?"

I raised an eyebrow at Clarke, "He's going to walk over here and look." I mouthed and she exhaled, her hands covering her breast the best she could before she popped up and looked at Miller.

"Holy shit, it's the princess." Miller said, "Damn. _Damn. _Well, you look good…" Clarke was now a deep shade of red that I'd never seen her turn before. She moved up, sliding underneath the blanket with me as an attempt to hide her bare figure. "So are you two like…together?"

We looked at each and shrugged, "What is sex three times in one day to you?"

"Heaven."

"So, apparently we're in heaven." I turned to Clarke, her lips were parted and she looked like she wanted to kiss me again. We were in this stage—couldn't get enough of each other's skin. "You want to be in heaven with me, princess?"

"Pretty sure what we were just doing wasn't so heavenly…" She placed a kiss on my neck and I swear to god I could have fucked her right there in front of my best man.

"Now Miller knows you're an expert at talking dirty." I coughed, trying to shake the arousal.

"Miller hasn't heard anything yet."

"Yet?" I smirked at her, wanting to grab those puffy lips into my mouth. I wanted to drag my tongue on her bottom like and listen to her whimper.

"Still here." Miller cleared his throat, "First and more importantly—one of you or both has to handle Finn. Secondly, get your shit together. Gets some goddamn titles." Bellamy stood up, turning around to grab his shirt. He wasn't naked yet so Miller didn't get the full show. "What the hell—holy shit. Damn. I mean, Clarke did you do that? Did you tear him up like that—damn!"

"You can leave, now. We'll be out in a second." I huffed because Miller should have left moments ago and he was babbling like an idiot. As soon as Miller was out of the tent, Clarke started dressing. "So…"

"Can we save the _what are we _conversation for later? Finn's acting like a moron and I'm pretty sure Monroe will put a bullet in his leg." She said, "Not that I'm really complaining except for the fact it might get infected and I would be the person digging it out." I sighed and she continued talking, "Raven's going to punch me in the face. This is my fault. I was too busy wanting to have sex with you that I brushed Finn off and now he's acting like a crazy person."

"I won't let her punch you in the face." I laughed at the thought of Clarke getting into a physical fight with Reyes. "You don't…you don't think this could be real thing…do you?"

She looked at me, "I…uh…well…"

"You don't have to answer that. Like you said, Finn." I was trying not to let jealousy bubble in my chest but I couldn't hold it back from dripping into his name.

"I trust you, Bellamy. That's a fact. When we are together, I don't want to be with anyone else. That's a fact. But it's been one day—one day of hot, amazing sex and…I feel like I'm ready to just do anything with you. That's weird and I've never wanted to do that before. I'm like on this high because I know when I close my eyes tonight, I'm not going to be thinking about my mistakes—I'm going to be thinking about you."

Her words shocked me, caused me to wrap my fingers in her hair and bring her face to mine. "Be with me." I said, "We can face our nightmares together. Like the one outside right now—we can't face it together."

"I think I would like that."


End file.
